El Deseo que cambio sus Vidas
by pipe92
Summary: Un par de meses han pasado desde la batalla contra buu , Goten aburrido de que su hermano mayor lo ignore y no desee jugar con el utiliza las esferas del deseando que en lugar de Gohan sea Videl hija de Goku y Milk,Aquel deseo a cambiado radicalmente la historia del universo trasformando a Videl en la Semisaiyajin encargada de derrotar a Cell y a Gohan en el hijo de Mr Satan
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado en las montañas paos habían pasado ya varios meses desde la batalla que decidió el futuro de universo , ahora la tierra disfrutaba de un periodo de Paz que los saiyajin usaban para volverse más fuerte , pero para Goten esta nueva paz significaba más tiempo de diversión pero no era de esa manera ya que su hermano mayor se la pasaba junto a Videl desde que ambos se habían vuelto más que amigos , dejando solo a Goten sin poder jugar más aun ya que su padre estaba plantando rábanos

- Hermano dijiste que hoy jugaríamos juntos - Dice Goten a su hermano mayor quien estaba con la ojiazul

- No recuerdo haberte dicho eso, además estoy ocupado - responde Gohan quien le estaba asiendo un masaje a Videl

- Vamos Gohan seas malo juega conmigo un rato estoy muy aburrido - dice nuevamente el pelinegro

- Rayos Goten no ves que estoy ocupado, ¡lárgate de un vez! - grita furioso Gohan por los contantes intromisiones de su hermano menor

- Gohan eres un exagerado - comenta Videl defendiendo al pequeño semisaiyajin - no deberías gritarle el es solo un niño

- No lo defiendas Videl, el también tiene boca para defenderse - responde Gohan molesto viendo como la pelinegra fruncía el ceño cosa que para Gohan solo podían ser problemas

- te estás comportando como un tonto Son Gohan - comenta Videl tomando de la mano a Goten - vamos Goten yo jugare contigo

- ¿Me llamo Son Gohan? pero que le pasa yo no tengo la culpa de todo - reprocha Gohan a si mismo en voz alta

Gohan no entendía lo que había pasado el solamente deseaba estar con ella ahora que eran más que amigos más aun ya que se sentía atraído por el cuerpo de ella. Mientras tanto Goten y Videl jugaban en el gran bosque de las montañas, la Ojiazul disfrutaba del pequeño de la familia son la hacía recordar su infancia con su madre con esa inocencia que emitía

- uuff estoy muy cansada fue un tarde agotadora de juegos - dice la ojiazul sentando se en un roca cansada después de aquel largo día con el pequeño Goten

- Yo aun no, pero fue muy divertido jugar contigo - responde Goten también sentando se en una roca

- Sabes una cosa si yo fuera tu hermana jugaría siempre contigo pequeño Goten - comenta la ojiazul parando se " solo espero que Gohan no esté tan molesto " piensa mientras empieza a caminar hacia la casa de los Son

- Si Videl fuera mi hermana en lugar de Gohan - susurra el pequeño peligro pensativo

- ¿Dijiste algo Goten? - Pregunta Videl dando se vuelta

- He nada...no dije nada - responde el hijo menor de Goku

Esa noche Goten empezó a pensar sobre lo que Videl le había dicho de que si ella hubiese sido su hermana en lugar de Gohan jugarían siempre, pero había alguna forma de ello pensaba Goten hasta que recordó sobre las esferas del dragón las cuales pueden cumplir cualquier deseo que quisiera, de esa manera lograría que Videl fuera su hermana. Al día siguiente su padre y él fueron a la corporación capsula por la mañana, Goten jugaba junto con Trunks pero en un momento que el joven de cabello lila no miraba, Goten robó el radar del dragón con el único fin de invocar a ShenLong para poder tener a Videl como hermana, una vez que tenia reunida todas las esferas invoco al dios dragón

- Cual es tu deseo - Pregunta el poderoso dragón mirando al pequeño

- Deseo que en lugar de Gohan la señorita Videl Satán sea hija de Goku y Milk - responde Goten emocionado y sintiéndose extraño por decirle así a sus padres

- Ese deseo es algo difícil, pero lo intentare - dice Shenlong dan un gran gemido iluminando sus rojizos ojos - Si puedo conceder tu deseo, pero ¿estas seguro que ese será tu deseo?

**Flashback**

- rayos Goten no ves que estoy ocupado, ¡lárgate de un vez! - grita furioso Gohan

- Sabes una cosa si yo fuera tu hermana jugaría siempre contigo pequeño Goten - comenta la ojiazul

**Fin del Flashback**

-Si, estoy seguro que ese será mi deseo y solo será ese, ya no pediré el segundo – dijo Goten

- Esta bien, lo cumpliré – comento el dios dragón mientras sus ojos rojos se volvían a iluminar– tu deseo ya cumplió, ahora me retiro –

Shenlong desapareció y las 7 esferas del dragón se dispersaron por todo el planeta tierra, como sucede cada vez que Shenlong termina de cumplir los deseos.

-si, ¡muero por ver a mi nueva hermana mayor! Y así poder jugar con ella y qué bueno que nadie noto que invoque a Shenlong – comenta emocionado Goten

Pero mientras el pequeño Son caminaba con dirección a su casa se empezó a sentir mal, era muy extraño lo que le sucedía.

-¿Que me pasa? – se pregunto Goten mientras veía sus manos como se volvían invisibles

Todo el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño Goten se volvía de un fondo de color blanco y al terminar de cambiar misteriosamente a ese color blanco, el pequeño Son comenzó a caer de él.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah –gritaba el pequeño Son mientras caía en ese misterioso fondo blanco que parecía infinito


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 :Un Cambio Radical Parte 1**

-¿Que me pasa? – se preguntó Goten mientras veía sus manos como se volvían invisibles

Todo el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño Goten se volvía de un fondo de color blanco y al terminar de cambiar misteriosamente a ese color blanco, el pequeño Son comenzó a caer de él.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah –gritaba el pequeño Son mientras caía en ese misterioso fondo blanco que parecía infinito

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó el pequeño de los Son al notar que después de caer por ese fondo blanco llego a un lugar donde avía muchas personas extrañas – este lugar me parece conocido

- ¡Siguiente! – Grito un ser extraño muy grande que estaba sentado en un escritorio enorme – aaa tú debes de ser Goten, mucho gusto mi nombre es Enma Daioh Sama y no hay ninguna duda tu eres el hijo menor de Goku –

- ¿conoce a mi padre? Pero ¿Qué es este lugar y porque estoy aquí? –

- este es el otro mundo y estas aquí porque a mí me pidieron que este aquí –

- ¡¿el otro mundo?! Entonces ¿estoy muerto? – grito Goten mientras se tocaba por todo el cuerpo para ver si esto era una gran pesadilla

- está bien Enma Daioh, a partir de aquí yo me encargare – hablo una misteriosa voz de tras de Goten, el pequeño Son al voltearse reconoció de quien era la voz

- ¡Supremo Kaiosama! – grito de felicidad al ver al gran dios sonriendo le

- me alegra verte Goten, ven necesito que me acompañes y te explicare todas tus dudas – hablo el gran dios y el pequeño asintió, entonces el supremo kaiosama sujeto a Goten e hizo la tele transportación

-¿Dónde estamos? – hablo el pequeño al notar el extraño lugar

- este es mi planeta, el planeta sagrado –

- ¿el planeta sagrado? pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Estoy muerto? -

-estas aquí porque tu deseo trajo muchas consecuencias – hablo el supremo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones – y técnicamente no estás muerto, simplemente no existes

- a que alivio creí que estaba…. ¡que no existo! – dijo sorprendido Goten mientras se observaba por todas partes

- tranquilo Goten – hablo kaioshin – así es no existes, estas aquí porque quiero que seas testigo de las consecuencias de tus actos y porque si no le digo a Enma Daioh Sama que yo me encargare de ti, él te borraría la memoria y tu alma seria resucitada y todo eso complicaría más las cosas –

-pero no entiendo porque no vas a la tierra y pides el deseo de que todo regrese a la normalidad – dijo Goten

- No es posible niño tonto – regaño en anciano – tienes que esperar que las esferas se recarguen para pedir de nuevo deseos

- me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar… -

- no es posible – regaño el anciano – si esperamos mucho tiempo el deseo no se podrá revertir y Goten dejara de existir

- entonces debemos ir a ese planeta llamado namekusei donde hay otro dios dragón – dijo Kaioshin

- si es una buena idea – dijo feliz Goten

- ¡No sean tontos! – grito el anciano de hace 15 generaciones - esas esferas las usamos con majin buu

- es cierto, me temo que no tenemos otra solución – dijo triste Kaioshin

- yo nunca dije eso – sonrió el anciano

- ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Hay otra solución? – dijo impaciente Goten

- No estoy muy seguro, pero solo el amor verdadero de las personas involucradas en el deseo podrá vencer los poderes del dios dragón y esas personas deberán "unir" sus almas –

- ¿cómo?, no comprendo – dijo Goten

- mi ancestro quiere decir que ellos deben ser una pareja y hacer cosas de adultos – dijo sonrojado pues Goten era apenas un niño

- comprendo… - dijo Goten no muy convencido por la respuesta

- disculpe ancestro le puedo hacer una pregunta – hablo kaioshin

- hazla muchacho –

- como sabe cómo romper el deseo de ese dragón –

- bueno alguien debe hacer bien el trabajo de supremo kaiosama y ya que tu no lo haces yo tuve que investigar por mi cuenta - dijo mientras sacaba un gran libro donde se encontraban datos de todos los planetas conocidos por los dioses

Mientras tanto en la tierra una chica pelinegra de ojos azules volaba sobre un nube amarilla perteneciente a su Padre, rumbo a ciudad Satan cosa que la disgustaba ya que no era una chica muy sociable y mas aun luego de enterarse de que era la ciudad del hombre de que le había robado el crédito derrotar al temible Cell luego de una impresionante lucha

**Flashback**

**_- _**_Debes estar bromeando Goku, el guerrero que te referías que supera tus poderes y los míos es esta mocosa - Comenta Cell con los brazos cruzados mirando a Goku_

_- Si Cell ella es, te advierto que no la subestimes puedes asombrarte por sus poderes - Responde Goku muy confiado de los poderes ocultos de su hija_

_- No importa si es tu hija es solo una insignificante niña - Alega molesto el androide Perfecto - Ahora comete una semilla del ermitaño, Goku y continuemos nuestro combate_

_- Ya te lo dije Cell renuncio, tu nuevo oponente es Videl, si la derrotas yo peleare nuevamente contra ti - responde el Saiyajin asombrando a todos los guerreros incluyendo a Cell_

_- Eres un tonto Goku - Dice el autodenominado ser perfecto sin poder creer lo que Son Goku decía - Pero fuiste un tonto por darme una de tus semillas mágicas ahora le enseñare a tu hija el verdadero infierno_

**Fin del Flashback**

- Mi padre siempre a confiado en mi y mis habilidades ese día yo también confié en el - Susurra pensativa la ojiazul mientras mas se acercaba aquella ciudad

Videl volaba junto a su nube voladora pensativa sobre sus batallas a través de su vida pensando que ahora debía enfrentar uno de los retos mas grandes de su vida enfrentar su adolescencia junto a otros chicos de su edad, cosa que no le gustaba mucho ya que en era el tipo de persona sociable ella misma se definía como la versión de Vegeta sin oscuridad en su corazón

Luego de volar unos minutos llego a su destino Ciudad Satan , teniendo que correr a gran velocidad ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que llegara atrasada a su primer día en la preparatoria estrella naranja , pero mientras cruzando la mitad de la ciudad pudo oír gritos y disparos que ella atribuía a un asalto , sin mas remedio decidió ayudar sin antes trasformarse en Super Saiyajin cambiando su color de ojos y cabello derrotando muy fácilmente a los asaltantes

**Flashback**

_Luego de un par de horas de la terrible batalla sucedida en el Cell Games , posteriormente de que Videl liberara su máximo poder oculto llegando al Super Saiyajin 2 fulminando al autodenominado androide perfecto y que fueran resucitados todos los que Cell asesino , la familia Son se entero por televisión de que Mr Satan se había adjudicado la victoria sobre Cell , cosa que enfureció a la pelinegra queriendo revelar la verdad sobre el verdadero ganador del Cell Games_

_- Esto no es justo Papa, ese sujeto se quedo con mi derecho mi crédito - Alega furiosa Videl mientras su Padre se limita a sonreír_

_- Hija eso es lo de menos lo importante es que derrotaste a Cell y lograste despertar tu poder oculto_

_- Tienes razón Papa, pero aun así la gente no sabrá jamás que en realidad fui yo quien lo venció -_

_- Pero pequeña Videl para que quieres eso, además te considerarían una especie de fenómeno por superar a Cell - Comenta Milk desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena - lo importante es que ustedes llegaron sanos y salvos_

_- Cierto quien necesita toda esa fama innecesaria ese señor que haga lo que le plazca - Dice Videl entendiendo el porque no había hecho nada en contra de Mr Satan_

_- Milk cuando estará la cena me muero de hambre hoy fue un día muy agotador - Pregunta Goku colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza_

_- Que, pero si no habías comido una semilla del ermitaño en el templo de kamisama -_

_- Je je si pero aun tengo mucha hambre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectore**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en este capitulo responderé a sus dudas sobre la trama , que ademas se pondra cada vez mas difícil a medida que avance el Fics, mientras mas comentarios tenga el fic mas rápido intentare subirlo ademas me gustaría agradecer a vlntnagrayson**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Conociéndonos nuevamente **

Luego de volar unos minutos llego a su destino Ciudad Satan, teniendo que correr a gran velocidad ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que llegara atrasada a su primer día en la preparatoria estrella naranja, pero mientras cruzando la mitad de la ciudad pudo oír gritos y disparos que ella atribuía a un asalto, sin mas remedio decidió ayudar sin antes trasformarse en Super Saiyajin cambiando su color de ojos y cabello derrotando muy fácilmente a los asaltantes

Tras una victoria fácil contra los delincuentes la ojiazul siguió su camino rumbo a la preparatoria sin ningún contra tiempo en su camino, una vez llegado a la preparatoria estrella naranja fue presentada por todo el salón cual ella solo miraba con indiferencia, luego de ser presentada Videl encontró asiento junto a dos chicos rubios y un pelinegro el cual le era muy familiar

- Hola soy Iresa ¿como estas? – Dice sonriendo la chica rubia una vez la Semisaiyajin se había sentado

- Bien – Contesta desinteresadamente Videl mirando a otro lado donde habia una ventana

- No eres muy sociable al parecer – comenta Iresa dándose cuenta que seria algo inútil tratar de socializar con la pelinegra

- Déjala iresa no molestes a la chica nueva tal vez solo debes darle tiempo – dice un chico de cabello negro sentado al lado de iresa

- Tal vez tengas amor , solo quería ser amigable - responde la rubia

Subsiguientemente de un día muy largo para la pelinegra donde tuvo que ocultar su poder Saiyajin al mínimo durante su clase de gimnasia para evitar cualquier sospecha en ella y tras una ducha rápida en los vestidores de las chicas, Videl estaba lista para volver a las montañas paos , pero antes debía buscar un lugar done llamar a su nube voladora para evitar ser vista por alguien, pero para su desgracia esto le estaba resultando imposible ya que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde que esta había salido de la escuela , ella suponía que era solo una coincidencia pero luego de recorrer un par de cuadras su teoría tomaba mas fuerza y estaba dispuesta a saber el porque , doblando en una esquina esperando poder increpar al que la estuviera siguiendo

- Que se supone que estas haciendo infeliz – alega Videl tomando del cuello de la camisa al chico que la seguía

- Nad…nada …lo...lo…lo juro…no me hagas nada – Se defiende el pelinegro viendo que la chica tenia un agarre mas fuerte del cual el no podía librarse

- Como que nada , porque me estabas siguiendo eres alguna clase de pervertido – Pregunta desafiante la ojiazul

- No nada de eso , es que olvidaste uno de tus libros cuando saliste del vestidor de las chicas – Responde nervioso mientras con su brazo se rascaba la nuca – y yo solo venia a devolvértelo

- Aah gracias , supongo – dice indiferentemente la hija de Goku al recibir su libro

- Mi nombre es Gohan es que no lo hemos presentado en la escuela – Comenta Gohan estirando su mano esperando que la chica le diera su mano - eres Videl verdad

- Si - contesta Videl estrechando la mano con aquel muchacho " este ki ya lo había sentido anteriormente pero adonde " – la chica rubia es tu novia o algo por el estilo

- Te refiere a Iresa si es mi novia desde los 6 años , se que puede ser algo molesta pero es una buena persona

Después de una breve y amena conversación ambos jóvenes se despiden disponiéndose rumbo a sus respectivas casas, sin saber que eran vigilados desde un lugar muy lejas gracias a una bola mágica de cristal en el mundo supremo

- Esto cada vez se pone peor – comenta el anciano supremo kaiosama mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Tengo una pregunta señor kaiosama – dice Goten rascándose la cabeza sin entender bien las cosas

- Supremo kaiosama niño tonto – corrige la deidad golpeando a Goten en la cabeza – que duda tienes niño

- Si con mi deseo cambie que Videl fuera la hija de mis padres en lugar de Gohan , aun no entiendo porque yo no nací – Pregunta el pequeño semisaiyajin mientras el anciano trata de buscar la respuesta

- Supongo que tu madre deseaba tener una hija y al ser esa chica Videl la primera no quiso tener mas bebes , oh algo así quien entiende a los terrícolas – responde Rō Kaiō Shin mientras sigue observando su esfera de cristal – solo debemos esperar que el deseo se rompa antes de que Buu sea liberado nuevamente

- !Que Buu sigue vivo! , que no había sido derrotado por mi padre – Dice sorprendido y asustado Goten observando ambas deidades

- Me temo que tu deseo también cambio el curso del tiempo, el mundo mortal esta mas atrás en la linea temporal de tiempo , lo que significa que Buu nuevamente esta encerrado esperando ser liberado – explica el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones

- Pero no comprendo venerable antepasado, porque yo aun sigo fusionado con kibito siendo que en esta fecha éramos dos individuos – pregunta kibitoshin provocando la ira de su antepasado

- Eso se debe que el poder de las esferas de la tierra solo afectaron al universo mortal este plano sagrado estuvo fuera de su influencia - Comente el anciano comenzando a caminar lentamente con sus dos brazos en su espalda - Aunque me temo que con esta interferencia , Goku no conozca la fusión metamoru y no se si en esta realidad el aun tenga el Ssj 3

- Esto es grave debemos entonces romper el deseo antes de que Buu sea una amenaza para el universo entero -


	4. Chapter 4 El Plan

******Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

******Capitulo : El Plan **

**Flashback**

Una joven pelinegra de 10 años estaba para en medio del campo de batalla donde se disputaba el futuro de la raza humana y del universo entero, junto al autodenominado androide perfecto Cell , que hace unos minutos trataba de que la hija de Goku sacara aquel poder escondido del cual el padre como la hija mencionaban , aunque ni ella estaba segura que con su poder oculto fuera capaz de vencer a Cell , ni que ella pudiera controlar aquellos dichos poderes pero solo podía confiar que su padre tuviera razón y ella sobrepasara sus poderes

- Vamos mocosa, adonde se fueron tus energías y tu espíritu de lucha - Pregunta Cell con los brazos cruzados intentando provocar la ira de la pequeña niña

- Cállate se que puedo vencerte con mis poderes actuales - alega frustrada la ojiazul intentando expulsar todo su poder

- Apenas tienes poder para trasformarte en Super Saiyajin y piensas derrotarme - Comenta el autodenominado androide perfecto

- Se que puedo derrotarte y te lo demostrare basura - Grita furiosa aumentando el máximo su poder lanzando se al ataque

- Tus ataques son inútiles yo soy el mas poderoso del universo, pero para seguir este juego te provocare al máximo - expresa Cell luego de repeler puños y patadas de parte de Videl preparando se para expulsar sus Cell jr - Los Cell games han terminado, veré tu rostro de miedo cuando me supliques tener el mismo final que tus amigos

Tras esto Cell se dispuso a expulsar a sus malvados hijos quienes atacaron a los amigos de Goku que aun estaban observando la que de esa manera la chica semisaiyajin demostrara su verdadera fuerza en combate, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado luego de ver como sus amigos eran vencido uno por uno delante de sus ojos, al ver esta escena Videl sufre una gigantesco ataque de ira lanzando un poderoso grito elevando mas allá del poder de un super saiyajin normal

- Que Significa esto - Susurra Cell impresionado por el aumento de poder de la hija de Goku - Con que este es el poder que escondías niña, no me imaginaba que tuvieras este poder

- No digas estupideces es hora de que pagues tus fechorías mal nacido - Responde Videl con el ceño fruncido dirigiendo la mirada a Cell para luego mirar a donde se encontraban sus hijos - Pero por ahora me encargare de esas 7 basuras

- Crees que tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a los 7 al mismo tiempo, recuerda que son mis hijos - manifiesta el androide perfecto incrédulo de lo que la discípula de Picolo pretendía hacer

- Eso Crees solo cállate y observa porque tu tendrás el mismo final - garantiza Videl antes desaparecer por unos segundos a los ojos y los sentidos de Cell

**Fin del flashback**

Mientras volaba en su nube voladora Videl no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de cabello negro quien le había devuelto sus cosas , no sabia donde había sentido aquel ki antes, aunque no era una presencia elevada le resultaba familiar y no sabia el porque o donde lo había visto antes , hasta que una idea se cruzo por su mente tomando su libro de historia enfocando se en la de la Ciudad Satan y estaba mas claro que el agua , aquel amable joven era nada menos que el hijo del hombre que le robo el crédito de la victoria de Cell , luego de un par de minutos había regresado a su casa en las montañas Paos encontrando se solo con su Madre

- Hola Pequeña ¿como estuvo tu primer día en la Ciudad? - Pregunta Milk con una sonrisa quien se encontraba acomodado la Cena en la mesa

- Bien mama no te preocupes - Responde la pelinegra devolviendo le la sonrisa a su madre - ¿Y Papa?

- Tu Padre como de costumbre se encuentra entrenando - Responde Milk algo moleste por la ausencia de su esposo en la casa

- Entrenando pero con quien y porque no me espero para haberlo hecho juntos - inquiere la ojiazul sorprendida por la respuesta de su madre

- Tu padre dijo que este largo periodo de paz lo estaba oxidando y le pidió kaiosama entrenar en su planeta por 2 semanas - contesta Milk terminando de poner la comida en la mesa - según lo que me dijo aun puede aumentar sus fuerzas

- ¡Que! pero si mi Padre hace 2 años que logro el Super saiyajin 2 y estoy segura que Vegeta también lo domina - dice Videl algo desanimada dándose cuenta que se estaba quedando atrás - hasta creo que ambos ya superan mis fuerzas

Luego de la Cena Videl ayudo a su madre a limpiar la mesa, ya que a pesar de que Goku estuviera entrenando la cantidad de platos que están en la mesa era grande, tras una ardua labor Madre e hija habían terminado y se disponían a descansar tras un largo día

Aunque para Videl a pesar de estar cansada no lograba dormir en su cabeza rondaba la idea que sus poderes ya habían sido superados por su Padre y el príncipe Saiyajin además de la idea de que tenía que estar cerca del hijo del hombre que le había robado su crédito , aunque había algo en el que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados cosa que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño y definitivamente seria una larga noche

Por otro lado en el planeta de kaio sama del norte en donde Goku sostenía un entrenamiento con unas pesas en sus brazos y piernas de 5 toneladas cada una, habían llegado visitas inesperadas para informar sobre la situación actual

- Ya veo con que por ese motivo están aquí , unas deidades como ustedes – comenta el kaio del norte mientras tomaba al terminar de escuchar parte de la historia

- Es por eso que Son Goku debe quedarse aquí , debe aprender a convertirse en Super Saiyajin 3 lo mas rápido posible – explica kibitoshin mirando por la ventana como el saiyajin entrenaba

- Pero no debe saber nada de Buu ya suficientes cambios a provocado este deseo , intentaremos que Videl y Vegeta se encarguen de Babidi y sus lacayos – Dice el supremo kaioshin de hace quince generaciones bebiendo su te calmadamente – Si Son Goku no logra convertirse en super saiyajin 3 en estas 2 semanas terrícolas intentare liberar sus poderes ocultos –

- No deben preocuparse Goku es todo un prodigio en esto de las batallas y el entrenamiento –

- Conocemos las habilidades de Son Goku … pero no estamos seguro que 2 semanas sean suficientes para enfrentarse a Buu – Comenta el anciano supremo kaiosama

- Venerable antepasado ¿usted cree que Goku tenga un poder oculto al igual que Gohan? –

- ¿Gohan? ¿Quien es? Es sujeto poderoso – Pregunta Goku desde la venta sorprendiendo ambos kaioshins que ahora se encontraban en el suelo de la impresión


	5. La misteriosa Guerrera dorada Parte 1

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo : unico **

¿Gohan? ¿Quién es? Es sujeto poderoso – Pregunta Goku desde la venta sorprendiendo ambos kaioshins que ahora se encontraban en el suelo de la impresión – acaso mi abuelito reencarno en otra persona- grito emocionado Goku recordando que así se llamaba su abuelito

- No Goku tu abuelito no a reencarnado – dijo el kaio del Norte – déjame presentarte él es el supremo kaio sama el dios más grande de todas las galaxias –

- Mucho gusto Sr. Goku es un placer conocerlo – dijo kaioshin y Goku apretó alegre su mano

- Bueno si ese sujeto no es mi abuelito entonces quien es y ¿es un sujeto poderoso? –

- No lo sabemos – dijo kaioshin – es solo un humano pero nuestras dudas piensan que puede tener poderes ocultos pero tranquilo es una buena persona –

En la tierra todo parecía normal, Videl corría por las escaleras de la preparatoria estrella naranja para poder subir la azotea y así irse a casa para poder entrenar muy duro y así su padre no la superé, pero antes de volar justo en la azotea una voz la llamo –

- H… hola Videl ¿qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Eh? ¿Gohan? ¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome? – grito la pelinegra

- ¿Qué? Claro que no – dijo Gohan en su defensa – yo vengo aquí cuando necesito estar solo, pero tú ¿que haces aquí?–

- Bueno yo… bueno yo... yo vine aquí para pensar – dijo Videl nerviosa porque casi la descubran

- ¿Así? – Pregunto Gohan - ¿en qué piensas?

- Bueno en nada porque tú me interrumpiste – dijo la ojiazul – y tú en que piensas

- Yo pienso en… - el pelinegro no pudo terminar su frase porque su intercomunicador sonó y al apretar el botón hablo – Si habla Gohan –

- Joven Gohan necesitamos su ayuda hay ladrones en el banco y tienen rehenes y acaban de activar una bomba – dijo la voz del otro lado

- ¿Qué? ¿Que fue eso? – interrogo Videl

- Bueno eso es un intercomunicador – dijo Gohan en broma

- Eso ya lose idiota me refiero a lo que dijo –

- Ja ja bueno mi padre es Mr. Satan y dicen que soy algo listo así que me piden ayuda en caso difíciles como desactivar bombas o planear un rescate, cosas que no puede hacer cualquiera –

- Entonces ¿sabes artes marciales? – pregunto la Semisayajin con curiosidad

- Si se, pero no es mi pasatiempo favorito, soy hijo de Mr. Satán debo de ser el mejor aunque no me guste – dijo Gohan – bueno me gustaría quedarme pero hay personas que correr peligro así que adiós –

En ese momento Gohan tiro una capsula donde salió una aeronave con el apellido Satán y en ella se subió Gohan y voló rumbo a su destino… salvar vidas.

-¿Qué? ¿Personas que corren peligro? – Repitió Videl para si misma pues Gohan ya se había ido – sería algo arriesgado dejar a cargo algunas vidas al hijo de Mr. Satán, creo que de tal padre tal hijo y yo que pensaba entrenar para superar a mi padre y al idiota de Vegeta

Videl sin otra opción se aseguró que no habia nadie cerca y voló con dirección hacia donde se habia ido Gohan mientras trataba de ubicar su Ki

- Vaya que es difícil ubicar el Ki de un chico en esta ciudad – reprochaba Videl mientras volaba tratando de ubicar el Ki de Gohan algo que le resultaba difícil

- Compañero ya subimos todo el dinero que nos han entregado es hora de irnos – dijo uno de los tres ladrones

- Ya le hemos dado lo que nos pidieron ahora dejen en libertad a los rehenes y apaguen la bombas - grito uno de los policías desde un altavoz

- Policías imbéciles – grito el líder de los ladrones y con un arma disparo hacia el coche de los oficiales obligándolos a esconderse – Pongámonos en marcha – volvió a gritar y un camión por la parte de atrás salió escapando del banco los policías apuntaron para disparar pero notaron que avía personas

- Deténganse hay personas inocentes y lastimarían a los rehenes – grito el jefe de policía

- Si nos disparan activaremos la bomba del banco y morirán todas las personas que se quedaron ahí – grito el ladrón con un altavoz

Pero después de que el oficial de la señal para que no disparen como si fuera un milagro un helicóptero apareció por la zona con el nombre de Satán

- Es la Aeronave del joven Gohan – grito el jefe de policía

- Estamos salvados – grito otro

En ese momento Gohan bajo de su helicóptero y se dirigió hacia uno de los policías que se quedaron en el banco

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – pregunto Gohan

- No estamos seguros, los ladrones escaparon algunos policías los están persiguiendo pero la bomba sigue ahí adentro ya nos amenazaron que si les disparamos explotará la bomba desde un control que ellos tienen –

- Está bien entrare a desactivarla luego iré por ellos –

En ese momento Gohan entro al banco tratando de ubicar la bomba con la vista pero tardo unos segundos en hacerlo, estaba en una columna amarrada y del otro lado una joven igual amarrada llorando

- Tranquila la desconectare y podrás salir sana y salva – dijo Gohan

- ¿Oficial me escucha? – pregunto Gohan desde un intercomunicador que se avía conectado al oído y se comunicaba por su reloj

- Si joven Gohan lo escucho perfectamente –

- Ya encontré la bomba, pero debo de admitir que es muy extraña es una que nunca antes avía visto me será un poco difícil lograrlo pero lo intentare -

- Por favor joven Gohan usted puede dependemos de usted – volvió a decir el oficial

Todo esto era observado por Videl que se permanecía en el cielo viendo como Gohan detenía la bomba y lo hacía gracias a que ese techo del banco la parte de en medio donde se encontraba Gohan y la bomba era transparente y así es que Videl podía verlo

- Vaya al parecer sabe mucho de bombas y como desactivarlas creo que lo subestime aunque dudo que sea bueno en las peleas mejor lo observo por si lo hecha a perder como lo hizo su padre –

Gohan seguía intentando desactivarla sin poner en riesgo la vida de la joven

- Muchachos ya casi este pero solo me queda 1 minuto – dijo Gohan a los oficiales desde el intercomunicador

- Si joven Gohan tenga cuidado usted puede y le informo que los ladrones siguen siendo perseguido ahora debe de estar entrando por la avenida para salir de la ciudad – aviso el oficial de policía

"Demonios todavía no los atrapan pero pronto lo haré y me las pagaran" – pensó el joven Satán " si mis cálculos son correctos desconectando uno de estos cables se desactivara pero si no hago el correcto debo de volver a empezar y la cuenta regresiva será a 10 segundos y con ese tiempo será imposible desactivarlas así que no me debo equivocar, tranquilo Gohan tu padre salvo al mundo tu eres el hijo de Mr. Satán tu puedes salvar estas vidas" – Gohan cada vez estaba más nervioso pero se tenía que tranquilizar si no las cosas se pondrían muy mal para el y las vidas que estaban cerca de el

- ¿Verde o rojo? – se preguntaba asimismo Gohan – si usamos la lógica y recordando otras bombas que he desactivado seria verde… pero esto no es como las otras así que me arriesgaré será rojo –

Gohan con unas pinzas rompió el cable rojo y la bomba se desactivo enseguida y así pudo liberar a la joven que ya no lloraba y las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban eran de alegría y a otras dos que estaban escondidas sin ninguna bomba cerca al parecer era la única

- Joven Gohan nos ha salvado – dijo feliz el policía – muchas gracias

- Si muchas gracias Gohan – repitió la joven que acababa de ser salvada y los otros dos rehenes la imitaron con las mismas palabras

- Por nada este es mi trabajo – dijo amablemente el joven Satán – ahora con su permiso debo rescatar a los otros rehenes que se encuentran en el autobús –

- No prefiere dejárselo a nosotros que somos la policía –

- Con todo respeto señor a la velocidad de ustedes no podrán hacerlo esa bomba era muy difícil y si con ellos hay otra no podrán desactivarla mejor yo me encargo, donde se encuentran –

- Como le dije antes están atravesando la carretera para salir de la ciudad –

- Bien iré de inmediato –

Dice Gohan subiendo a su aeronave dispuesto a ir por los ladrones que ya habían tomado mucha distancia tenia que apresurarse antes de que se les escaparan, pero a la mitad de su vuelo pudo ver como una fuerza dorada lo sobrepasaba en velocidad y se dirigía a la carretera donde los ladrones se encontraban, luego de volar por unos minutos había llegado a la carretera encontrando el autobús detenido y los criminales regados por el lugar

- Pero ¿que fue lo que sucedió aquí? – Pregunta desconcertado Gohan viendo el lugar hasta que uno de los rehenes se acerca hacia el

- Fue una misteriosa chica de cabello dorado que poseía un extraño fuego dorado que rodeaba su cuerpo , ella llego y los deroto a todos


End file.
